A Monk's Advice
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: Inuyasha is great with a sword, but when it comes to talking to girls, specifically Kagome, he's a lost puppy. Miroku takes it upon himself to teach Inuyasha the ways of a women's mind. At least, what Mikoru thinks is the way of the fairer sex's brain...One-Shot!(Not a lemon)


WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS

.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.  
-

A Monk's Advice

"Yo, Kagome," Inuyasha called out as he barged into the hut. "Kagome? Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Sango looked up at the half-demon, "Kagome's not back yet, we figured that you were going to go get her."

Inuyasha scowled, "She's not back yet? That wench said she'd be back today!"

"Why are you getting so fussy?" Shippo asked as he licked on a lollipop that he found the other day in his candy stash that Kagome had left for him, "Kagome is just late sometimes, you of all people should know that."

Inuyasha listened to none of this as he began to pace, mumbling to himself, "I go to her home she says that she needs a few extra days… I come back later for her… She asks for three more days… So I still let her have some peace… I return yet again… Still needs more time! Kami that woman! What does she want! Is she trying to avoid me?! For the seventh heaven's sake!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up and suddenly silenced the ranting Inuyasha. He easily stood up from where he had been sitting and began to walk towards the exit, "I need to speak with you in private."

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha barked as he had his arms crossed and his foot tapped rather impatiently. Miroku was about to speak by opening his mouth, but Inuyasha was quick to interrupt, "I know, I know! I'm not going back there to just be rejected again!"

Miroku gave him a grave look, "That's not what I want to talk about."

Inuyasha snarled, "Then what do you wanna talk about?!"

"Your approach."

Inuyasha reared at him, completely caught off guard, "W-what?"

"Your approach. It's how you approach a woman that gives you the outcome. And don't you want a positive outcome?"

"I beg you par-"

"You have to have the proper approach! It's all about the approach!"

Inuyasha began to scratch his forehead, "Look, houshi, I-"

"But that's why I'm here!" Miroku proclaimed to the heavens as Inuyasha could practically see the flames of devotion surround the monk, "I will help you with your approach!"

The two young men now sat under the Goshinboku with crossed legs. "Now," began the monk holding up his cursed hand, " it's simple to win a woman over. To start-"

Inuyasha cut in, "Listen, Miroku, I never even agreed to this. I don't need your lecherous help. Your first lesson will probably be to grope her, won't it?"

Miroku put down his hand behind his back and looked elsewhere, "No….. No! Of course not! The first lesson is that women love a man that can be aggressive. Got it? Be aggressive!"

Inuyasha could feel his cheeks begin to heat up, "E-excuse me?!"

"Women don't appreciate a man who doesn't have a back bone. They want a man with back bone, a man who can protect them, a man who can make them happy and beat up any other man who looks at them! They don't want a wimp, got that? No wimps. They don't appreciate pushovers!"

Inuyasha's face grew redder and redder by the minute, "Listen, I-"

"Do you have a back bone?"

"'Course I do!" Inuyasha shot out.

"Are you wimp?"

"No, I am not a wimp!"

"Good," said Miroku, "say it again."

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Again!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Say it again!"

"I'm not a wimp! I'm not a wimp! I'm not a wimp!"

Miroku led the pumped up Inuyasha towards the well. "Do you have a back bone?!"

"Yes!"

"Are you a wimp?!"

"No!"

Miroku pointed towards the well, "Now go show that girl that you are not a pushover! Say it!"

Inuyasha stalked towards the well with much confidence as he chanted, "I'm not a wimp! I'm not a wimp! I'm not a wimp!" He jumped over the lip to the other side, "I'm not a wimp! I'm not a w-" but soon, his chants were silent as he went over to Kagome's world.

Miroku sighed out with pure pride, "You've done good, houshi. You've done good."

"-imp! I'm not a wimp!" Inuyasha leaped out of the well and jumped towards Kagome's window sill. 'I'll show her whose gotta back bone,' he thought. Inuyasha slid Kagome's window open to see the girl sitting at her desk scribbling something on some paper.

Realizing his presence, the girl turned to the hanyou and smiled brightly at him, "Hey, Inuyasha. Come to get me?"

"…" Inuyasha stayed silent as he stared, his cheeks heating up and slowly slid the window closed.

'CLICK'

"I'm a wimp!" The sulking half-demon whined as he sat against the well with his head in his hands. "I can take on any demon with a hole in my gut to top it off, but I can't look Kagome in the eye and be straight forward with her!" Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "You said that this was going to be easy!"

"Simple," corrected Miroku, "I said that this was going to be simple, not easy. Now," he placed his hand over his chin to think. "It appears my first lesson wasn't helpful enough. You just weren't ready to go out into the battle field, yet, and that was my own mistake. It's time for phase two to my master plan."

The poor hanyou looked at him with disbelief and somewhat scared eyes, "Ph-phase two?"

"All right," the two now sat on a large boulder that hung next to a large water fall. Miroku smiled at his pupil who now seemed a bit more interested in what he had to learn than he did before, this guy really wanted to make an impression on this girl didn't he? That or he was this desperate as to rely on Miroku's help. "So, as you see I have you hear because this waterfall is very beautiful, yes?"

Inuyasha looked down at the height, seeing that if you were to fall, it'd probably kill you, "I… guess."

"Woman love beautiful places, especially If they are high up. It gives them a sort of insurance that you will be there to catch them when they fall."

Inuyasha gave the monk an odd look, "But-Kagome already knows that, why do I have to prove it by taking her to some high place?"

"Houshi, why are we here?" Inuyasha asked as his voice echoed through the cave.

"We need to find it- oh! There it is!" Miroku held up what looked to be a rose, a blue one. "Now," he began, "woman love men who would go to the extent of finding something that you wouldn't think of finding it in certain places. It's almost like a metaphor in a way, saying that no mountain is too tall for you to climb, no danger is too dangerous for you to battle. Give this to her and tell her that you climbed Mount Fuji just to get this for her."

Inuyasha put the thing in his sleeve, "Whatever you say, I guess."

Miroku smiled, "That's the spirit!"

Suddenly multiple red eyes snapped open from the ceiling of the cave and the two young men were surrounded my hundreds of bats.

The two now sat in and empty hut they had found along their little, "journey," since it had begun to pour down on them from the heavens. Silence stretched on as the two stared at each other.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smirked, "Pet names."

"H-h-h-huh?"

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, "What's the point of this?"

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha after he had just smacked a demon with his staff, "We need to get you fired up to go see Kagome."

Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" and soon more than half the demons were dead, "Why does it have to be this way?"

"Just think," said Miroku, "that these demons had stolen Kagome from you and you want her back. Build up your back bone!"

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran away from a great heard of flying demons.

Miroku ran next to him, "It's relevant!"

"You're insane!"

"Perhaps… But look at what my insanity has done for me!"

"Ready?" Miroku asked.

"As I'll ever be," Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku patted his friends shoulder, "Just remember what I taught you and I'm sure it'll go fine."

Inuyasha jumped into the well, "Thanks, houshi."

And soon, he was in the future 500 years later.

Miroku rolled his shoulder, "All in a day's work."

Kagome sighed as she went through her large, overweight, yellow backpack. "Now, let's see," the school girl said to herself as she rummaged through her worldly things. "Flashlight, school books, food, first-aid kit, Ramen for Inuyasha… That just about covers it. OH! And I need some candy for Shippo!" The school girl ran down towards the kitchen. "I can't believe I almost forgot!" Kagome lectured herself as she walked back into the room. Kagome blinked a few times as she saw the young half-demon laying on her bed, looking quite relaxed. "Inuyasha?"

He sat up to look at her, "Hey, Kags."

"Uh… Hi." 'Kags?' Kagome tried her best to forget it, "Well, I'm all ready to go," she smiled at him.

Inuyasha could feel his heart jump into his throat, but he would have none of it! This was his chance, for kami's sake! Inuyasha stood up and stalked towards the unexpecting girl. "I-Inuyasha?"

The said young man kept his head down, not able to look the young woman in the eye at the moment.

Kagome backed away just a little, realizing that Inuyasha was getting a bit too close for her liking, hoping that he'd take the hint and give her some space. But, he continued, none the less. That is, until Kagome's back made contact with her closed door. The girl gulped, "…Inuyasha?" 'What has gotten into him?'

Inuyasha took in a ragged breath and reached into his sleeve of his fire rat, to pull out the blue rose, still looking at the ground he held the flower out to her, "Here."

Kagome took it, "I-it's beautiful. Thank you." A bit unsure of his thoughtfulness she asked, "Inuyasha, where did you get this? I've never seen something so beautiful like this."

He rubbed his neck, rather awkwardly, "I…uh.. Climbed Mount Fuji to get it."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "M-M-Mount Fuji?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's no big deal, I mean, I did it for you after all. It was nothing," he looked her straight in the eye with his piercing golden ones, making the girl gulp.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha's mind was frantically bouncing back and forth, back and forth. What if he forgot to do something or if Kagome turned him down, yet again and told him that she decided to stay home even longer? Inuyasha could feel a lump form in his throat as he suddenly placed his hands on either side of Kagome's head against the her door. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'I WILL show you that I've got a back bone!'

"Inuyasha… What-what are you doing?" Kagome asked, her heart pounding in her ears.

The half-demon sighed, "Kagome, I…" 'Just say it ya' pansy!' "Kagome, I- After Naraku, I-I don't want to be alone anymore. I mean, sure Miroku and Sango and Shippo will be there and everything, but… When I'm with you I feel happy and warm- Not lonely, either- It just doesn't feel right anymore when you're not there. I m-miss you." By now the hanyou's face had grown completely red with embarrassment from saying such unusual things and from his proximity to Kagome.

He suddenly felt a small hand cup his cheek, gently, and a thumb caress the side of his face. His golden orbs slowly roamed up to see the school girl smiling at him with such adoration, it eased his nervousness tenfold. "Oh, Inuyasha," she smiled at him warmly, "I already promised to always stay by your side, I'm not too keen on breaking promises."

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as he felt gravity pull him towards the young woman. "You-you really mean that? You'll stay with me forever?"

Kagome nodded some, "Mm-hm."

Inuyasha's eyes drooped to be half lidded as did Kagome's as the two teens moved closer and closer to each other. 'She really wants to stay with me,' Inuyasha thought over and over in his mind, replaying what she had said to him.

Suddenly, the door, that was Kagome's only support for standing, flung open as the two pummeled to the ground, Inuyasha, trying his best not to crush the girl and cushion her head with his hand. The two looked up to see none other than; Ayumi, Eri, Yuuka , and Souta all staring at the two with absolute surprise and a bit of embarrassment on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said, hoping that the atmosphere wasn't too awkward. Inuyasha stilled refrained from getting off of the poor school girl as if he hadn't noticed. 'She almost kissed me! She actually wanted to kiss me!" Inuyasha thought in pure ecstasy keeping his attention still on Kagome. 'The houshi's advice actually worked!'

The six stayed still, almost like statues, that is until Souta ran down the stairs, practically screaming, "Mom! Mom! Inu-nii-chan and nee-chan are doing inappropriate things!" 

Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee End!

A.N.-Yay! Another one-shot! Done and put up! Hope you guys liked it^^


End file.
